Hera's Curse
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is a completely alternate universe. When Annabeth is pulled back in time to help Merlin stop an evil curse produced by the sorceress Hera...Annabeth just doesn't know what to think. What will she do as she begins to learn more about her history and finds a little love a long the way.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story I just own the plot.**

Preface

You never truly know where you come from unless you actually meet your ancestors trust me I know. For fifteen years, I was considered a normal teenage girl until the day of my sixteenth birthday when it hit me or at least, almost hit me. If you're confused let me start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's just the plot.**

Chapter 1

"Good morning, beautiful," my mom whispered unsuccessfully trying to get me out of bed, and since I am not a morning person I just rolled over, snuggled into my pillow and groaned. "Come on, sweetie it's your sixteenth birthday and I made a special breakfast for you," she teased.

I rolled to face her, "bacon biscuits?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, would I make my Annabeth anything else?"

"No, you wouldn't, well I guess I could get out of bed for bacon biscuits," I said while simultaneously starting to move. "I'll be down in a minute, let me get dressed."

"Okay, but don't take too long, everything is hot and ready," and she pulled me into a hug. "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

As I stood in front of my closet, I didn't feel any different than did the day before when I was only fifteen, but I knew today would be the real start of my life. I can now date; I can get my license, and today is the beginning of newfound freedom. I quickly decided to dress to impress, it's my birthday I'm allowed to dress up a little today. I grabbed my prettiest floral dress, my favorite cowboy boots, and threw my hair up in a braid, simple but cute. The dress brought out my grey eyes and my long, curly blond hair looked very pretty pulled up into a braid, I had to say I was proud of my outfit today.

I flew down the stairs with smell of bacon flooding my senses. I grabbed a biscuit and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So mom, did you get me a car?" I had been hinting for the new Honda Civic for weeks, praying today would be the day I would see a shiny new vehicle in the drive way.

"Nope, we decided that when you start driving you are going to borrow my car for awhile, or at least we're sure that you can drive by yourself safely."

"But I am a good driver, you say so yourself," I can't get my own car, this sucks…there goes my freedom.

"I know you're disappointed, but your father and I just don't believe you are ready to take the responsibility of owning a car. It's just for awhile, until we believe your ready," I knew there was no arguing, my mom's a lawyer there is no chance on earth of me winning this argument, so I would just sulk in silence. I looked at the clock it was 7:30 time for me to leave, I live about half a mile from school so I just walk instead of taking the bus, plus I get exercise.

"I gotta go I'll see you after school," I walked up to my mom gave her a hug and headed for the door.

"Bye, and Happy Birthday, sweetie."

It took about 10 minutes, to walk to school and I was greeted by a big band playing Happy Birthday and surrounded by presents…just kidding, but my best friend, Rachel was there.

"Happy Birthday, how does it feel to be sixteen?" she asked.

"Surprisingly disappointing," I don't feel older, I don't get a car, and hopefully they won't take away the ability to date.

"Really, what about the car?"

"That's a negative."

"What, no car, I was sure they had got you one," I wished.

"Nope, my mom said that they decided that I wasn't ready and they wanted to wait until I was more responsible."

"I'm sorry, that sucks, but nothing you can do, right?"

"Yup, I just got to build a bridge and get over it, well I'll see you later, it's time for trig," my least favorite class of the day. I was more of an English person; stories of fantasy where witches existed, the princess always got the knight in shining armor. Reality isn't like that though; magic doesn't exist, that is something only kids dream about.

Trigonometry was a bore, my teacher Mr. Sweeny is very strange, he is about 6 foot two with brown hair and glasses. He talks with a deep voice and half of what he says doesn't make sense, but that may be just my brain trying to interpret trig. By being my least favorite class means, it is also the class I am most likely to fail.

My next class is English with Mrs. Norman, this my favorite class of all. Right now, we are reading a fiction of our choice and I am reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I love old romance novels where men with manners existed, and Pride and Prejudice is a classic. I had just entered the class when the bell rang, and it was a good thing I wasn't late because even though Mrs. N loves me she'll still reprimand me for being late.

"Good morning students," she addressed the class.

"Good morning, Mrs. N," we replied, I would assume that Mrs. Norman is a favorite of the teachers in the school. Mrs. Norman is also the youngest teacher in the school and the nicest, heck half the time she acts like a teenager herself mooning over the latest male actor that is the least bit attractive.

"Today we are doing independent studies, so please work on your readings for your project and please try to be responsible with your time." This is my favorite part of this class she lets us use class time to work on homework. Now, if all my classes did this I would be the best student in the world because I would have the time to spend on it. I mean I'm not saying I'm a bad student, I'm at least a low A average in most of my classes, but I could do better.

Class always passes quickly when I am reading; I quickly get absorbed in my books and once I start I never want to stop. I felt like I had been reading for five minutes when the bell rang instead of an hour and a half. The rest of my day always drags after English and I still have one more class before lunch, which is history. This week in history, we are studying my favorite period, the medieval times. So I actually look forward to history this week too, which when you like a class it makes time fly past. Today we are looking at castles, and the hierarchy of the government system of that period.

My teacher Mr. Brunner kind or reminds me of the description of Friar Tuck from Robin Hood, he is short, fat, and balding, except that he is in a wheelchair, but is really nice and helpful. For once, his class period is interesting and he actually knows what he is talking about too. Normally, he has stop and check his facts, but he has a minor in medieval history so he is really enjoying explaining this to us, and I'm enjoying hearing it. I love seeing all the pictures in the history book of castles and clothes of those times, and my favorite thing is hearing the legend of Merlin.

Magic fascinates me and I have no idea why, sometimes I wonder if my family originated from Massachusetts and if we were a part of the Salem Witch trails, but who knows? When I was little my mom said, I would speak in rhymes, "cursing" people who bullied one of my friends or I. I guess you could say I'm a little strange, but I prefer the word unique. I still find myself rhyming today and poetry comes easy to me, it's almost like I was equipped with capability to rhyme.

Once history ended, it was time for lunch, the school lunches always look like they are going to get up and walk away, so I opt for the prepackaged peanut butter & jelly. After I waited in the seemingly endless line, I went to find Rachel at our usual spot at the picnic table outside.

"Hey, how's your day?" she said as I sat down across from her.

"Not too bad, trig was awful, but English was amazing I'm almost finished with Pride and Prejudice, and history was actually interesting for once," I hate that Rachel and I don't share any classes, I think that the school system plans to divide friends so "we learn to make new friends" they just don't realize it doesn't work. People have their cliques whether the teachers like it or not jocks will be jocks and cheerleaders will be cheerleaders.

"Do we learn anything that I will find interesting?" Rachel is more interested in modern times or the 1920s with flappers, Bonnie and Clyde type stuff.

"Nah, you can pretty much tune out today it's nothing you'll enjoy, but I loved it seeing all the pictures of castles, the medieval period was beautiful. I keep imagining myself in a long, red velvet cloak, with an emerald green princess dress."

"You're right, nothing I will enjoy, but it seems you can't get your head out of the clouds," I gave her a glare.

"You know how I feel about this time, it's like something is pulling me to it, and I have no will power against it," the draw to learn more about this period seems to be never ending. It was at this point when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of my least favorite periods.

"Bye Annabeth, I'll see you later, have fun in class," she laughed. Rachel knows that the two periods I have left after lunch are extremely boring. To start off have physical ed which is my least favorite class of all, I have no hand eye coordination what so ever. I am always that person that is knocked out by the random volleyball flying around, so I normally stay in the far back corner of the gym and pretend to be paying attention. After that, I have career decisions; this is the class that I usually sleep through. I know I should pay attention, but this class is no fun we just listen to information about careers and I already know that I want to do something with literature.

I counted down the minutes until the bell rang at 3:10 the end of the day could not have come slower, I felt like every minute I sat in those classrooms my brain was slowly dying. After I put all my books in my locker I went to the main entrance to wait for Rachel, she normally comes over after school.

"Hey," she said as she walked up.

"How was your day?"

"Oh the usual, nothing too traumatic," she replied with a smile, and we started walking towards my house. We were preparing to cross the street when something unexpected happened; I stepped out in front of a bus. Yes, that's right I could have died, but before I could be ran over, I dissolved.

At this point, I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that one minute I was standing next to Rachel and then poof I was gone. It was a strange sensation, dissolving, you couldn't move, but your body felt it was falling…and then I landed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I must have passed out because that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in a very weird place. I sat up slowly from the cot I was lying on with the start of a killer migraine, I looked around my surroundings and found nothing to resemble the twenty-first century. I was in what looked like a cobble-stoned room, with something that was similar to a cauldron, and small glass flasks covered a wooden table. The flasks were filled with colorful liquids bubbling inside creating steam and oozing bubbles over the side. I had no clue where I was, but something did not feel right. I was surprised when a white-headed man entered the room; he had a long white beard, ruby red velvet robes, and something that looked like a matching hat. He stopped when he saw I was awake.

"My goodness child you startled me," he spoke with old English accent, "but I'm glad to see your awake, I was beginning to worry that the trip was too much for you to handle."

"I'm sorry, what did you say…travel…huh? Where I am, who are you?" I was starting to wonder if this man who resembled my elderly grandpa had kidnapped me.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Merlin, and you my Annabeth are in England in the early middle ages," I could have passed out at that moment.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. This can't be the Middle Ages and if it was, you wouldn't know it existed, I doubt they had a name for it then, and how do you know my name?" I'm sure I had a wild look in my eyes, but I was very concerned for my safety at that moment.

"My child don't you think if I could pull you back, then I could go forward. To answer your question Annabeth, I know your name because I am one of your ancestors." Not possible, and I gave him a complete look of disbelief. "I know it's hard to believe, but look out the window," he pointed to a small balcony that made me think of Romeo and Juliet I stood up slowly and went to look at the world surrounding me, and it was not what I expected.

The world below did not look like the home I knew, the small town in South Carolina this was something completely different. The first thing I noticed about my surroundings was there was no sign of technology anywhere, instead there was horse drawn carriages some even pulled by donkeys. In the center of what looked like a small rural town was a scaffold that held two nooses supported by wooden poles. Then there were the people, they looked so different from what I was used to. From what I could see there were no women in jeans, but instead they wore worn dresses made of rough brown cloth, and the men were dressed in tunics with short pants of similar colors.

"I think I need to sit down," I said practically falling onto the cot.

"Do you believe me now?" Merlin asked.

"Honestly, right now I'm not sure what to believe, maybe I've just read one too many medieval fantasy stories and this is a dream," maybe Jen was right, all this reading isn't good for me…who would have thought?

"No this isn't a dream, but your fascination with the medieval times comes from me, my dear."

"So you're saying that I the reason I like fantasy and the times of knights, princesses, and dragons is because of you?" This cannot be happening I'm related to Merlin, unless this is all just dream, but I'm not so sure anymore, this all just feels way too real.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet, you're a wizard too, or a sorceress you could say."

"I…I don't believe you, there has never been a sign that I am magical as you say I am, I'm just …just plain old Annabeth," I've never seen sparks fly out my fingertips, or had any strange occurrences that suggest magic.

"That's because you have just began transformation, if I am correct today is your sixteenth birthday, correct?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't receive your magic until your sixteenth birthday, which is something you would probably have found out on your own, if you would have gotten the chance, but I had to pull you back in time for a reason."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"If I wouldn't have pulled you back in time today, that bus would have killed you," I am sure looked puzzled, I had completely forgotten about stepping out in front of a bus today.

"Let me explain, recently in my time, an evil sorceress named Hera has cursed our family with a curse so strong it stretches over generations causing every future wizard or sorceress to die before they transform and attain their magical powers." This cannot be happening…my family is cursed? It doesn't seem real. "I pulled you back because surprisingly the magic that runs in the veins of our family has only been passed to you; you are the first magical sorceress to be born in our family for over hundreds of years."

"How do you know this? How do you even know I exist because I shouldn't be able to be here, I should be home in the twenty-first century. Do you have a crystal ball or something?"

"Well it's not exactly a crystal ball, but more of a magic cauldron and it has many purposes, many of which I will teach you," teach me, Merlin is going to teach me?

"That still doesn't really answer my question, how is it possible that I am here?"

"Like many people in your time believe, there is such a thing as multiple dimensions; it's just that there are very few people that know how to access them as I do."

"So you're saying that even though I am here now, my time is still moving forward there?" Everyone is going to be so worried, my mom and dad…and Jen she saw me dissolve or travel whatever I did.

"Not exactly, I've kind of paused or at least slowed the time there down, it was very difficult, and I don't know how long it will last, but hopefully it last long enough to get your help." He needs my help, why does he need my help? If he can do what he says and stop time, what could he possibly need me for?

"Why? How can be useful?"

"I need your help to stop the curse; this is something I've been wishing for awhile, watching over multiple dimensions hoping to find another magical relative. This curse is too strong for me to stop on my own, and if you want to survive, you will have to help me."

"What do I need to do?" I want to live, who doesn't?

"First we will need to train you, which I know sounds like a long process, but it won't take as long as you think. I am a very good teacher, and I have a very good apprentice that will be assisting us too," another sorceress who could that be?

"When do we start?"

"We will begin today, as soon as Percy returns with some things for you," so it's a wizard I was mistaken.

"Things? What do I need?"

"Well, first you need some appropriate attire, and I needed him to pick some herbs for both of us, and when he returns we can start on your amulet."

"Why do I need an amulet?"

"There are many reasons why _you _need an amulet, it can help with the transition of time to stabilize you here so you don't leave before we're ready, and it also can help in the use of your magic as an amplifier. What it will do is strengthen the source of spell causing it to have more force than it would without use of the amulet," well that's pretty cool.

"So where's your amulet?" I asked curiously.

"Mine is right here," all of sudden he pulled a small stick with what looked like an amethyst attached to the top from his sleeve. What surprised me was it was so small, but then he tapped against the wall and expanded to its full height. When it expanded, it was the size of a walking stick.

"That's a neat trick, so will mine look like that?"

"No, probably not. I think you would prefer to have a piece of jewelry. Am I correct?" Heck yeah, who doesn't want a piece of magical jewelry?

"You would assume correctly."

"That's what I thought," he paused all of a sudden, "Oh Percy is back," So I get to meet this mysterious apprentice. "Well come on, we should meet him at the door," and Merlin exited the door, and I quickly followed behind.

I was expecting Percy to be some wimpy teen, with crooked teeth and bad cleaning habits, but I couldn't have been more wrong. As I entered the foyer of what I discovered to be a beautiful castle, I caught my first glance at Percy. He was definitely not, what I expected, he was surprisingly really cute. He stood tall probably a little over six foot tall, with sea green eyes that resembled emeralds, and shaggy but clean black hair, he was nicely built and I knew that if he would have gone to my high school he would everyone's crush, myself included.

When I entered the room to where he could fully see me he bowed, like gentleman with manners.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth," he stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me," and I felt myself blush, I have never been good at talking to guys, especially cute ones. I normally blush and stutter with even the least attractive of guys and well this one is very attractive so imagine my brain right about now, it's about ready to short circuit.

"So are you ready to begin now that you two have met?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, let's begin," I said.


End file.
